Millions of gallons of diesel fuel and jet fuel are transported by ships to various parts of the world for refueling of planes at sea and for delivery to ports. These transport ships contain many compartments for holding the diesel and jet fuel. While the fuels are in these compartments, they may become contaminated with water. However, fuel contaminated with water is unsuitable for use. Thus, at the point of delivery, any fuel contaminated with water will be rejected, and must be returned to the point from which it was shipped for refinement. The retransportation and refinement of the fuel is both costly and time consuming.
It is a purpose of my invention to provide a method and apparatus for separating fluids having different specific gravities, and more specifically, for separating water from an oil such as jet or diesel fuel, and which is adaptable for use in the removal of the contaminating water at the point of delivery.
Tubular centrifugal separators for the separation of immiscible fluids of different specific gravities are well know. These centrifugal separators employ a rotor carrying blades for rotating the mixture of fluids, causing the fluid having the lighter specific gravity to migrate to the center of the rotating mass, and the fluid having the heavier specific gravity to migrate to the perimeter, where it can be extracted. Examples of such centrifugal separators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,712 to Arnaudeau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,821 to Monson et al., German patent No. 1,186,412 to Groppel, and Swiss patent No. 563,186 to Reynolds. Flow pumps and blowers built on the same general principle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,071,042 to Fuller and U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,893 to Dean, respectively, and in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,382, 3,786,996, and 3,810,635.
However, none of these devices provides a sufficiently great G-force to create a well-defined boundary between the fluids as they separate under centrifugal force, e.g. by compressing the fluid having the lighter specific gravity to a tight core in the center of a tube of the fluid having the heavier specific gravity, whereby the fluid having the heavier specific gravity can be drawn off in a single pass without the need for additional treatment of the fluid having the lighter specific gravity. Further, none of these devices provides an adjustable mechanism for drawing off the fluid having the heavier specific gravity. It is the solution of these problems to which the present invention is directed.